The Sohma CLan goes to America
by Drowned Memories
Summary: Basically(sp) it is about the Sohma clan moveing to America because "someone" told the whole school their little secret. hatori's "gift" is almost completly uselesss so they fled.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYONE but Miguri

Hiya again! This is Shigures Flower. Okay. Another story for you! R&R oh a few facts so you all dont get confused

Akito is Female here- I know in my other stories he was male and some he was female, but i like to swtich. -

Warning: No Tohru wont be in this fanfic.

Thanks everyone who Reads and Reviews! Well On with the fanfic! (-)

-

-Intro-

The sohma clan moves to America for a fresh start. Tohru spilled the beans about their secret to the whole school. Why? Yuki dumped her. Like a chain all the people were told had gottn their memories earased. Yuki had no regrets when AKito Killed her. Hatori's Memory skills are weakening so just incase those people begin to remeber they decided to move to America. One of Akito's few friends live their. Her name is MIguri. She already inrolled the younger members in school and the olders one were applied for jobs. They had to start all over. THey have a chance to make a new rep for themselves. No more Prince Yuki. Quiet Kisa. Or love crazed Kagura.

-On the Plane-

Akitos POV

"kueso contraption" "ugh I feel so sick! Why can't they fly this thing straight ! Soooo many turns!

"Are you okay Akito? You dont look so good" I look up to see my doctors face. Like always he looks so serious and strict. He is always looking out for me. But not because he cares for me. He has no feelings for me. He only wants me to be healthy because it is his job. That one fact makes me sick. My anger grows so I crossly reply.

"No!it would be better for me and my health if you sit with the others" Hatori looked relieved and I feel my heart tare.

I angerly eat the horrible food the Americans eat. We must get used to eating this, so we dont look like freaks. I sigh angerly. Then take a bite of the frenchy fries or whatever you call them. Their not bad, but because of the salt Hatori would disapprove. Thinking of him gets my blood boiling. So I try and forget about the curse. It is too hard. So i turn on the t.V. the show is "The simpsions" I guess I will try and learn vocab from there... 


	2. Miguri's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fruits Basket Characters...(cuz if Shigure would be mine) I do own Miguri and Ginger. That is all.

Authors Note: Hi! Sorry updating took so long. I had this story written out on paper but I had so much to do I couldn't type it up.

Special thanks for all my fellow readers who, even though updating took months, stuck with this story anyway! You guys ROCK!

Extra note: I am now starting review responses.  
-------------------------------------------

"Flight A2 Japan will be arriving shortly. That's what the announcer said forty minutes ago!" "Miguri. Miguri. Miguri. Be patient. Japan is a far place away" "If Akito doesn't ge-" A2 Japan is now landing" "About time!" I owed Akito, so I helped herself and her family. This was a lot more work than I expected. I had to enroll two kids in Peach Park Middle, Four kids in Berry high. Then after that I had to find three more people jobs. This would have been impossible if people hadn't own me favors. Geez. How big is her family anyway! She told me she didn't even bring the whole "cursed" family anyway! I smiled as I saw her walk away from the airplane. She had been scowling but that was normal.

"Miguri, who is that?" Akito pointed toward a girl who had been with me. "oh. Her name is Ginger. She's my sis." Akito looked upset but she cant do anything about. She knows that, I think that's why she became snappy at everything else. " What kind of food do you people eat! Frenchy Fries are disgusting!" Ginger giggled and Akito glared at her. " Aki, Its French Fries, Try eating it with ketchup, besides that's not all we have here." She grunted. Three Tall men finally came over by Akito. Two of them looked alike. But the other had long silver hair, and had an almost girlish figure. One of the two men who looked alike stuck out his hand. I shook it. "Welcome to America, Im Miguri." He nodded and only said "Hatori" I guess he doesn't like speaking English that much. The other man didn't stick out his hand at all. He just smiled a goofy smile. "What, a lovely place America is." I could see him eyeing the women in this place. " Name's Shigure" "Hello Shigure, I'm Miguri and those girls your looking at are married." He looked disappointed but quickly looked away from them and to my face. He smiled another goofy smile. Did he just realize that I'm here?

Two young children ran up to Hatori. They're so cute. "Tori-san, Its scary here" a young girl had whispered. "he smiled and said something in Japanese. I translated it to "don't worry Kisa-san, We are in good hands. Everything will be fine." He than turned to the young boy who had been scowling as much as Akito. Again he spoke in Japanese, and again I translated to myself "Hiro-san! Be more respectful!" I smiled at Hatori. He seems so nice. On the other hand, this Shigure seems to much of a flirt for my liking. Later that day everyone finally got home, well mine anyway. I cleared my throat."Um... Hi, you may already know this, but My name is Miguri. Im the one who made it possible for you to be here. Akito here told me of your little dilemma so I promise you I wont try and hug you guys." I tried to give them a smile but their faces was so grave. I guess after fleeing from your home country, you would be naturally forlorn.(A/n: If your confused about the grave or forlorn. It means sad)

"Um.. Well, anyway. My house has plenty of room. I have a few rules the biggest one is no men upstairs. Upstairs is strictly for women only." The boy with orange hair had introduced earlier as Kyo had finally looked up at me and spoke " Why the hell should you be able to know the curse? Tohru knew. Tohru was allowed, Tohru kept the secret to her grave. But you! You have no right!" His eyes burned with Hatred. " No Kyo-kun, Tohru knew but she told You were there. You witnessed it." To my surprise Shigure was the one who had spoken. "Your wrong! Your all wrong! Tohru didn't tell anyone! you killed her for no reason!" His voice sounded as if he was about to cry. Than that rage of his came back. " She didn't tell! It was all that damn Yuki's fault! Him and his stupid fan club! He hugged her. Right out in the open. He turned into a rat and the stupid fan club saw! She didn't tell! They did! Not her!" "SHUT UP! I am sure you are going through some rough times but you ever raise your voice to me again I will break you in two.

" I guess the Sohma's even Akito, weren't expecting my outburst. Kyo seemed to calm down some, but Yuki looked like a wreck. I calmed myself down a little and went back to talking. "There is nothing you nor I can do about Miss Tohru, all you can do is move on. Now, as I was saying Hiro and Kisa your going to Peach Park. Yuki, Kyo, Momiji,and Haru you guys are going to Berry High. If you need any help Ginger goes there, so just ask her." Ginger blushed but she is normally shy. For Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori It took me a long time but I finally found some jobs that I could get you without having an interview. Im sure their not the most ideal jobs but a job is a job. Hatori, your working with fish, at Seaworld. Your job is too clean the place. Shigure, your a gym teacher at Berry high." Yuki and Kyo looked disturbed but Shigure just looked merry. It was scary. Maybe I should have gotten him a job around less highschool girls... "Anyway, Ayame you work as a cafeteria worker in Peach Park." He too seems pleased. Weird bunch I say. Tomorrow everyone starts, so you can unpack your stuff into your rooms now. Choose whatever one you want. I prefer the girls upstairs but if they choose they can be downstairs. As for the boys, like is I said before no rooms up for you.

The next morning I got up early 6 am like the rest of the Sohmas. I don't think they realized I put an alarm clock in their room. "Sorry for the disturbance but I need everyone up at this time. Hiro and Kisa get ready, your first day at school starts in an hour. Ayame, since you work there too, you need to get ready also." Ginger walked over to me. She had green eyes and red hair, she looked nothing like me. I was pale with black hair. "Miguri, your acting like a mother" I shivered, than smiled " I guess i need to stop then, wont I?" Forty five minutes later Kisa and Hiro were ready. So was Ayame. They got in my car silently and we drove off...

* * *

Again I am deeply sorry it took forever to update. I just couldn't find the time of day. Like I said above, starting next chapter im doing review responses. Thanks for reading my story. Oh, sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer... I promise. and I should have it up in a couple of days . Next chapter is in Kisa's POV! 


	3. Kisa's POV

Disclaimer: I dont own any characters of Fruits Basket. If i did Yuki wouldn't be the "prince" Kyo would be:)

Hi! Like i promised this chapter is in Kisa's Pov! I also promised this chapter to be longer than the last two chapters. Well, Guess what! I kept that promise too! Hope you enjoy!

Special thanks to:

Everyone who reads this fic!

Hatori Obsesser for helping me with spelling and grammer

Natsuki takaya for writting the Manga Fruits Basket!

Miguri-san seems nice, but she says not to call anyone san, chan,kun,anything like that. Its strange. But she says that it might make some of the other children uncomfrotable. Hiro doesn't like her. He doesn't like anyone who lives here.Her car is different than the one in Japan. The wheel is on the wrong side.It is supposed to be where Ayame is sitting. She laughed when I told her that. Hiro got mad at her, but she didn't seem to mind when he started talking bad about her. She just said stuff like "damn straight" Hiro seemed to hate her less but he deffenitly didn't enjoy her company. We finally got to our new school in a couple of minutes earlier than I expected. I hope I make friends. I hope Hiro makes lots too.

Peach Park is huge. It looked like it had three stories. It had a graden but it isn't as pretty as the ones back home. She let us out and she drove off. Ayame waved at the car and marched all the way to school. Kids stared at us. Hiro glared at them and they backed off. We all got in the office. Ayame spoke up first. "My name is Ayame Sohma! Im here for my job." The people nodded and smiled " Yes, yes, Ayame. Come this way." "Wait! I cannot leave my poor family behind! This is Kisa Sohma and Hiro Sohma. They're supposed to go here." "Ah. Yes, Here is your sceduale." Ayame walked off and left Hiro and I behind. We sat down and compared our classes. We both had differen't classes, But we do have a couple together. We have the same Lunch,Third,Fourth, and Fifth Period. Miguri signed us both up for spanish. But we have differne't spanish periods. Hiro looked upset. I was too. I didn't want to go to class without Hiro. He is the only person I know! He finally spoke. "If anyone bothers you in any of the periods im not in with you, you better get their name. I'll get them." I could only smile. Hiro was so nice! One of the ladies behind the desk spoke. "Class starts in ten minutes. Might as well get to your classes now" We nodded sadly and said our goodbyes to each other. I had spanish for first hour, but Hiro has Geography. He has Ms.Houchman and I had Ms.Sission.(A/N: I hate makeing up teachers name. If you know me in real life than you should know why i chose these names for teachers...)

I walked in the class and gave Ms.Sission my scheduale. She nodded and said "Class we have a new student. She comes from Japan. Her name is Kisa Sohma." A few kids nodded, a few kids waved, but some other kids ignored me completly. "Kisa, please sit next to Frank,Frank raise your hand so Kisa will know who you are." Frank did as he was told. I sat right next to him and a lot of people around me waved. I did too. Was I makeing friends? I dont know. I guess im no good at this stuff. A girl next to me whispered something to me. "Ms.Sission always lets us have the first ten minutes of class to talk.Because its homeroom and all. Anyway, my name's Hope." I smiled. " Hi, im Kisa" She smiled back and called some girls over here. "Kisa, this girl over here is Becki. You know the one with brown hair and braces." She waved. All I could do was smile.

They were talking to me! They weren't being mean or anything! "This girl over here with brown hair is called Morgan." Morgan looked shocked. Is that a bad thing? "Wow. Kisa! Your hair!" I instally frowned. They think im a freak too. I knew it was too good to be true. "What kind of shampoo do you use?" I looked back up to Morgan. I looked at her funny. "Your hair is just to perfect! I personally would grow it out but it is soo gorgoues!" I smiled. "Do you...do you really think its okay?" " Okay? I think its perfect! Well almost, anyway." Wow. No one outside my family ever complamented me before. I stupidly asked "um..Hope,Morgan, Becki? Can we be friends?" I thought it was the most stupidest thing that I ever said but they seemed like that was a normal thing to say. "Of course!" said Becki. "DUH!" Hope said. "You kidding me right? We already are friends!" giggled Morgan. After that, homeroom ended so we began work. It was easy. We just had to write "My name is Kisa" in Spanish. The rest of the period went by so fast. Before I knew it class was over. I walked to my next class with Morgan,Becki, and Hope.

They had almost the same classes with me. We had Hiro's first hour. We all had Ms. Houchman. I saw Hiro on the way to class. I waved and he saw me! He ran up to me and smiled. He than looked at my new friends and frowned. "Who are you? " he asked. "Hiro. they're my friends" He seemed surprised, but happy. He nodded than waved good bye. " I got to go to Ms. Sisson's class. Is she a kueso Yeda?" "HIRO! Thats not nice." "Im just asking! Is she or not?" He seemed annoyed so I decided to just answer. "No, actually she is really nice! Bye Hiro-san!" Oh no! I said Hiro-san! Miguri will be mad at me! Hiro just waved, I guess he didn't notice. Neither did my friends. I guess Im safe. Second Period was the same way. I got to choose my seat this time though. I sat next to Becki. She was quite. Like me. She smiled as I sat down next to her. I smiled to. Ms.Houchman's class went by the same way. Next period I have the same class as Hiro! Yeah! Hope is also in my next class.

I met up with Hiro with Hope right behind me. I guess he didnt' trust Hope yet. She didn't seem to mind him though. Actually I think she likes being around him! Hehe. thats so nice. We had computers.Our teacher is Mr.Weiss It is so cool! I made my own email account! Its Tigercub123. Im so happy! Hopes email is funny. Yourockmysocks. Hehe. Hiro's is Guardianoftheprincess. I wonder who the Princess is... Our first Task is to send Mr.Weiss an email. To prove we made one. I sent him one that looked really nice! It said. Tigerclub123  
Message: Hello,My name is Kisa. I really like emailing. It is so much fun!

I am so proud of my work! Hiro looked pleased with himself too. This class went faster than first hour did! But the good thing is its lunch, Im starving and we can see Grandpa Ayame. Ginger made us lunch. It was made of leek soup and onigri. When we got to lunch Hope was talking to some other kids. I was talking to Hiro about First and Second hour. He said he didn't talk to anyone and he Hated America. I told him how sad I was because he didn't make any friends. I think, I think I got him mad, because all he said was "hmpf." Thirty minutes into lunch, when i was eating my second onigri a boy named Patrik started to make fun of the onigri. "Eww. What is that?" Hiro got upset but Morgan punched his arm. "that is a rice ball morron. It tastes something like Sushi, Its delious. So dont ever talk about an onigri bad again. Or i'll brake your arm!" He looked a little scared but pushed her arm away, and continued to eat whatever he was eating. I didn't say anything but his food looks disgusting!

Grandpa Ayame came by. He said he was on brake so he could come talk. "How is my preious family doing? Are you okay? Did you make friends? Kisa sa-" he stopped himself before he said san but instead of san he said "Kisa saw a beatiful garden today! Hiro did you see it? it was almost as gorgoues as one of my own beatiful gowns!" The kids giggled, Hiro glared. Becki seemed amazed. "Gowns? You have some gowns? can i see?" Ayame clearly was happy she took some interest. He took off his apron and showed of one of his gowns. It was silk with a green dragon sewed around the waist. Becki's eyes were huge. "It-it-its so beatiful! Its like the Dragon will just jump up and attack!" "My dear American friend. This dragon isn't mean at all! This dragon is quite the opposite. He likes to help the sick."

Patrik started to take some interest. "Like a doctor?" "Yes-sir!" He couldn't talk anymore because he had to go back to work. Everyone seemed happy that he came by. Becki still looked like she was in awe. The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Becki,Hope,and Morgan had the rest of the day with other classes.Hiro and I both had Sience next,than language arts. After that Hiro leaves to a differnt Math class than me. At the end of the day we met up with Grandpa Ayame.Miguri picked us up. We drove back home. Everyone else had gone off to their schools or jobs. It was still 1 o' clock. They wont come back till around 6. I am so happy. I made friends. Im not a freak. I am so grateful. Sissy would be very happy if she was here.

* * *

Good? Bad? Okay? Either way i enjoyed writting this chapter. I hate Kisa being so quite because of her good for nothing classmates! Next Chapter will be in Yuki's Pov. It is about his first day at school.

Next Chapter after that will be in Kyo's pov about that same school day. Just clearing that up so no one gets confused.

Hiro's email: for those who hasn't seen the anime. Tohru was talking to Hiro about how when he grows up he will become a prince. and he can protect Kisa. Or something like that. Acutally when I made Hiro's email I didn't relized how it had anything to do with Kisa until i thought about it. Hehe.

Poll: Whose email do you like the best?  
A) Kisa's  
B)Hiro's  
C)Mr.Weiss  
D) Hope's

Chapter warning: 4 all "Prince" Yuki fans. The prince was left behind in Japan. :O i hope i didn't give away anything to big.

Hatori Obsesser-


	4. Yuki's POV Part 1

**AKITO X RITSU**

**Hi! Like I promised this is in Yuki's POV. This chapter I tried something bizarre. I spaced out the paragraphs when someone else was talking... In your review could you please tell me if it is worse/better this way or not... I feel guilty about not updateing in months that I now going to update everyweek as long as I get at least 1 review. This is about Poor Yuki. Yuki and his worst-er first day of school(well. in america). Enjoy! **

Yuki: ENJOY? How am I supposed to enjoy? YOU MADE ME INTO A G-------

Kyoshi:Dont ruin it for my fellow fanfiction readers! Now shut up and enjoy it!

**  
WARNING: I am going to repeat this( i said this in the last chapter) if you love Yuki, dont read this.**

**Speical Thanks to:  
**

**TigerLily21-Thankies Anne! Your the best beta! **

* * *

It took that onna about 30 minutes to get here. In that time period I got ready for school. I beg of you! Dont let me have another fan club! Please! It is really pointless begging and pleading to no one in particular.

Miguri told us that there was no uniforms, but I shouldn't wear any of my older clothes.

"High school is tough, do one thing differnt you give the whole school permission to beat you up. It isn't like schools In Japan, were girls will fawn over you Yuki."

I really dont care if they do try and beat me up i'll just kick their asses like that baka neko. I dont though, want them to hate me. I dont want to be left in the shadows. I dont want to be a freak. Im so pathetic, Miss Honda. Miss Honda...? That neko's words are ringing in my head.

"Its not her fault! Its that damn Yuki's fault!"

Is it my fault Miss Honda? Are you dead because of me? No, I can't let this get to me.

Miguri said she bought some clothes for me. I dont want to be rude. Miss Honda would have cried over her kindness. I dont want to be seem ungrateful. I guess i'll wear this. I put on black jeans and a black Shirt. I must have looked weird in all black. The belt I had chosen was red. It seemed to fit some how. I walked downstairs and saw that baka neko. He wore what he wear in Japan. It looked like some of the things I had in my drawer of clothes. it was a baige like jeans, with a black shirt. What he usually wears. Thank goodness though Momiji was not wearing a dress.

Momiji looked amazingly weird. I hope he doesn't get picked on. He isn't strong enough to fight. He had on black shorts and a light blue jacket that completly covered up his shirt. Haru on the other hand wore his old uniform. I dont know how Miguri will react to that. I heard some noises up stairs. I guess that pervert is getting up. He is going to make us late.

"Yuki. Im scared" I turned to Momiji. I hadn't relized this earlier but he was exteremly sad.

"Momiji-kun, it is going to be fine. You'll make ten times more friends than you would usually do because...you will act like yourself!" it was a very stupid and lame reason but it seems to cheer Momiji up.

"No kun." I turned to Miguri.

"Huh?"

"Momiji will not be called Momiji-kun. I told you this before Yuki, you give them one reason and you'll end up in the reject table. High school will seem a lot longer to you if it is a living hell" Momiji made a whimper type sound.Miguri put on a big smile and hugged Momiji.

**POOF!**

He had turned into a rabbit.

"Momiji. hehe. no one will bother you! Your too cute! Girls will most likely protect you from any bully!"

**POOF!**

She than turned to Haru and actually smiled. "Like uniforms eh?" He just shrugged. The perv came downstairs with one of his stupid smiles. I can't even imagine what he was is thinking of.

"Ah. My american friend! Miguri!" He walked up to her and looked at her really closely. Their faces almost touching. He kept his stupid smile and she frowned. " I must thank you so much for my job and for my room. I must repay you! How about...we have some fun? Instanlty she slapped him hard in the face. What a vulgar man.

"I merly ment for us to- huh? Miguri were are you?" Wow. I didn't know she could run that fast. Someone yawned upstairs. I looked over there and saw Ginger walk down the stairs. Wow. She's gorgeous. She's wearing a light blue dress with pink flowers. Once she got a good look at me she blinked at me.

"Err..Yuki? What are you wearing? Are you a goth?"

"Hm? a goth?" I looked down at my clothes. I have no clue what a goth is..."Is that bad?"

She blushed

"um... Of course not!" She than walked down the stairs more quickly and looked at Haru and Momiji. She sighed in relief and ran off to the Kitchen. Shigure smiled another one of his stupid smiles.

"Yuki-kun loves Ginger-san?"

"Miguri says not to call anyone kun or san. You know that!" I than walked off to the car.

It took us only ten more minutes for us all to eat breakfastest. Than we got to Berry High. What a nice name. Miss Honda would have liked the name of it. I can imagine what she would say.

" Berry high? what a lovely name! Is the school shaped like a berry? Or does it smell like a berry! Oh. Yuki, this is going to be so much fun" Miss Honda... Berry high was nothing like I expected it had two stories and alot of other portables. Shigure seemed delighted as some of the students walked by. What in the world were they wearing? One girl had a skirt the size of Miss Honda's and with a shirt that has no top and no bottom!(A/N i mean a tube top. Yuki never saw one before and I have no clue how to describe it) He was practically drooling! Pervert.

When we got out Shigure had something I wanted to hurt him for.

"Miguri! As soon as we get home, I'll tell you all about the fun I want to have with you ! She hissed and drove off. I dont think she likes him very much. Shigure merly smiled. Does he even realize what he had said?

"What the hell! Pervert!" This was the first time I heard Kyo speak in a long time. Why did he have to ruin the greatness of his silence? Shigure looked hurt.

"Kyo Kyo! I have no clue what your talking about. Anyway. Lets see if you guys have my class!" I looked at Ginger she looked back at me than looked away. Maybe dressing up as "Goth" as she puts it is a bad idea. We finally started walking by and I saw a girl dressed some what like me. She had black nail polish and her eyes were outlined in black. Her long black hair had blue streaks. She had black jeans and a black shirt with a red skull on it. I could tell she was eyeing me, she than laughed. What a creepy laugh.

"What kind of dumbass school is this? What the hell is all these damn girls problems!" I reliazed what he was talking about. I saw a few of many girls eyeing Kyo in the strangest way and places... I quickly looked staright ahead.

"Damn it I hate it here"

"Kyo! Dont be so mean! Im sure this school is wonderful! You might even have the pleasure of haveing my class" I looked over at Ginger she was talking to Momiji and laughing. I hope Momiji makes some friends.

Haru looked really bored,until he saw a girl with long black hair and looked Jappense(a/n If you dont know about Rin dont read thsi athours note. I know Rin and Haru go out or used to, this girl he just saw looks alot like her but is not like her,so no this isn't Rin Sohma. Shigure smiled when he saw what Haru had took interest in.

"She looks alot like her" He seemed to get a little angery but he didn't go black.

When we finally got in the school we headed staright for the office. A few kids were there but Shigure ignored them and completly skipped them all to talk to the young women behind the counter. I am not even going to imagine whats going in his head.

"Well, hello" Another one of his stupid smiles. I wonder if he thinks that smile is attractive. It seems to get this women in awe though. Her eyes were wide and she was fighting back a smile. "I was wondering if you could help me out."

"O-of course, i'll h...help you out. What..do you need?" He gave another smile,but this time its when he was planning to do something. I hate being related to him.

"Well, I would like to know if Shigure Sohma works here and if his cousins Momiji,Haru,Kyo, and Yuki Sohma go to this school."

She nodded sadly and typed on her computer. "Yes he works here starting today, and his cousins attend this school"

"Wonderful! Where do I go? And, can we get them their secdule?"She looked confused until she relized who we were. She looked upsoutly gitty. Baka onna.

She smiled and handed us our secdules. "Mr.Sohma your class is down the hall, your first class starts in ten minutes" He nodded happily.

We all left the portable and walked in the Gym, so we could all compare classes. Childish I know, but I have to know if that idiot has my class.

"Damn it!"

"Kyo! You have my first class! Wonderful! I was kind of hopeing I had a girls class first..but im sure I have one during the day" I felt like ringing his neck. How could he say that when Ginger was right there!

"You do, my class. Its 3rd period."

"Why thank you Ginger, dear" She nodded happily. I guess she doesn't get it. Hmm.. I have Shigure's class as well same period as Kyo great. I looked at Kyo's schedule. Thank you! I dont have any more classes with him! Maybe being in school in America wont be so bad. Ginger has my second period and Haru and Momiji have no classes with any of us.

"Wahh! I wanted to be in the same class as Ginger!" Gigling Ginger smiled.

"Thats so nice Momiji! Thank you!"

The Bell ran and Ginger,Haru,and Momiji headed out. Shigure had changed into red shorts and a gray sweater with a whistle around his neck(A/N:He must looks so kawaii! ) He blew the whistle. Idiot probably just wants to hear the damn noise.

"Attention! Im obviouslly new here, I know you will most likely try and take advantge but I advice you not to" I doubt anyone here would try and take over. The only strong looking person besdies myself is Kyo. The rest wore glasses and looked timidaited. I guess Shigure noticed. "Um..well okay. i'll take role" on and on until he got to the last to which was Kyo and I. They seemed surprised Kyo and I were related. We really dont look alike.

We did nothing in particular we ran a few laps. Which of course, was a compition between the both of us.They starred in awe as we ran fifty five laps in less than ten minutes. What I heard though, slowed me down. One of the other students said this.

"Goth guy and Punk there are related? Plus there really strong. Great another group of bullies to try and ignore"  
Shigure blew his whistle before I could hear the response.

"Kyyyyyyo! Yuuuuuuki! Slow down! How do you expect your classmates to run if you burn the floor down!" Thankfully the bell rang. Kyo cursesd at Shigure while the other students left. I walked the same way as Kyo did. Sadly our next class is right across from each other. Walking in my class I could feel eyes watching me. Gulping I looked around the room, the girl I saw earlier looked at me with a scowl. Acwordlly I stepped infront of the class, giving the teacher my scedule he nodded,handing it back to me. I sat down next to the girl.

* * *

Okay, i had to shorten it, so the other half of this will be next chappie. Sorry for the confusion

Ppir (please post in review): Should I make chapters of Haru and Momiji's day? or is that enough of students? and I should go on Ayame day and Hatoris? And is Yuki OOC? It would be most helpful if you answered this questions so I can make the next chapter better,


End file.
